Cardcaptor Sakura Chronicles Ch2
by ShadowDeltaMan
Summary: The story continues. Syaoran and Sakura have successfully made it to Hong-Kong, but who are the cloaked man following them and what is their plan?


Card Captor Sakura Chronicles – Ch. 2

"So you're saying that Syaoran sensed something and you didn't?" asked Kero as they discussed what happened at the mall.

"Yeah, it was weird" said Sakura. "I didn't sense a thing."

"Alright, I'm coming with you on your trip to Hong-Kong Sakura. There's no telling what might happen. Hong-Kong has a long history with the Clow Cards, so there might be someone else besides Syaoran's family that knows of them" said Kero.

"I suppose, just don't make a scene Kero or no sweets for a month!" said Sakura sternly.

"Hey, that's not fair Sakura! I'm being serious here!" yelled Kero as Sakura tries to ignore his ranting and raving.

Later that night, Sakura was sleeping and saw the two cloaked men in a dream. She wasn't sure where they were. It wasn't in Tomoeda that's for sure and at that moment she was about to see their faces, the two men launched a magical attack at her. She woke up in a sweat with Kero floating next to her.

"You alright Sakura? You awoke suddenly" said Kero.

"I had a premonition dream" replied Sakura.

"What was it about?" asked Kero.

"I saw two men in white cloaks, in a place I've never seen before and they attacked me just as I woke up" said Sakura.

"This must have something to do with what Syaoran sensed" said Kero as he crossed his legs and begun pondering the situation and floating in mid air.

"I'll tell Yue about this. I'm guessin the place you saw was in Hong-Kong. We'll have to arrange Yue to come with us too" explained Kero. "We need to be on guard for anything"

"Alright Kero, I know. I'm going back to sleep" said Sakura as she rubbed her eyes.

"…white cloaks eh? This'll be interesting" whispered Kero with a smile.

The weekend soon came and Sakura and Syaoran were all packed and ready to go when they arrived at the airport. Sakura was dressed in her new outfit that her and Tomoyo had picked out at the mall. Yukito was their chaperone and Kero was neatly packed inside her knapsack, along with the Sakura cards. Sakura was very tense as she'd never flown in an airplane before, even though she uses the Fly Card all the time. Sakura had told Syaoran about her dream and he was very worried, but he would do anything to protect Sakura. The flight was fairly quick, and they soon arrived in Hong-Kong.

"So Syaoran, are we going to go sight seeing while I'm here?" said Sakura as she clung onto Syaoran's arm.

"Yeah sure, it'll be fun. Hong-Kong has lots of cool places to go" said Syaoran.

"Yue says he's very happy to be back in Hong-Kong" said Yukito with a smile. Yukito and Yue can speak telepathically and much to Yue's dispare, read each others thoughts as well.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"The driver isn't here yet. I wonder if everything's alright" exclaimed Syaoran with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be here any minute" said Sakura reassuringly.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the driver was still not there. Sakura and Syaoran began to suspect something was wrong. Just as they were about to call Syaoran's house to check on things, the two white cloaked men appeared from behind the airports giant entrance arc.

"Hehe, look what we have here… the Clow mistress and her little boy toy" remarked the tall man.

"SAKURA!" yelled Kero as he flew out of the knapsack. "What's goin on out here?!"

"Those men over there know about the Sakura cards! But this isn't the place I saw in my dream" said Sakura. "Who are you?! And what do you want with us?!"

"You'll find out soon enough" the shorter man said. "But for now we leave you with a little gift of sorts."

The cloaked men begin chanting an incantation, and in a few seconds, a magic seal had appeared around them, one they had never seen before. It was oddly shaped in the form of a pentagon with little smaller pentagons around the edge. Syaoran clenched his pendant ready to summon his sword at a moments notice.

"Sakura, there's too many people around! A battle here would hurt a lot of people!" yelled Kero.

"I know Kero, I've got a plan" remarked Sakura.

Sakura took out the the Loop card and Illusion card and flashed them to Syaoran. She was well experienced with her cards now and knew how to combine them to get a greater effect. The Loop card is generally a weak card, but combined with the Illusion card creates a looping illusion that is very hard to break if you get trapped inside it.

Sakura took out her Key, she no longer had to chant the entire incantation either.

"RELEASE!"

"LOOP AND ILLUSION COMBINE TO TRAP THEM IN AN ENDLESS FANTASY!"

The cards flew up, combined and encircled the white cloaked men.

"What is this?!" yelled the short cloaked man as magic began engulfing them.

"Good job Sakura, let's get out of here!" yelled Kero.

They all ran off to behind a building and called Syaoran's house.

"There's no answer! We need to get to my house now!" yelled Syaoran worringly.

"Alright Kero, we need you to fly us to Syaoran's house as fast as possible" said Sakura.

"Gotcha, let's go!" said Kero.

Kero transformed into his original form and they took off towards Syaoran's house with Yue flying right beside them watching their backs for if the men were following them. However the white-cloaked men were still struggling to escape the illusion.

"I told you she was strong, Darius!" said the shorter man. "We didn't even get a chance to start our attack!"

"Yeah, honestly I didn't really expect that to work anyway, but it's fine, we still have the upper hand. Alright let's get out of this thing Aurkus."

Both of them were in what looked to be a giant forest that seemed to go on forever. Of course they knew it was fake. Normally with the Loop card its fairly easy to tell where the exit is but with the Illusion combined it becomes much more difficult and even if you do manage to find it, you still need to have a substantial amount of magical ability and knowledge to break it. Both of them sat down and started to consentrate their magical energy into one spot and seconds later a giant whole opened up.

"If she thinks she can outwit us, then she is dearly mistaken." exclaimed Darius. "We have no need to find the exit. We'll just make our own!"

Both the men jumped through the hole and reappeared in the real world.

"Alright, no time to waste, onto phase 2." said Aurkus.


End file.
